MegaMan Starforce : Unknown Adventures
by Gu4rdi4n 4ng3l
Summary: I woke up in hospital one day and didn't remember anything! Will I be able to find out who I am, and pass the "test" I seem to be in?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Just after finishing my Sonia's POV Fiction, I decided to write something self-made! For those who would like to read more of my Sonia's POV stories, don't be disappointed: I'll definitely continue the series, but at first, I want to do something myself. This story will be told trough the eyes of Lucas Prince (yeah, I'm bad at coming up with names, so I just gave him my own one and made it a bit more English =D), a boy who woke up in Echo Ridge one day and doesn't remember anything. Here it goes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs. MegaMan characters in this Fiction belong to CAPCOM of course ;) **

My whole body was aching. As I opened my eyes, I instantly realized I was in a hospital. How did I get here? I tried to remember, but somehow, my whole memory seemed to be gone. I didn't know why or by whom I had been taken to hospital, neither were I haven been before. The only thing I could remember was my name, Lucas Prince, and that today would be my 19th birthday. Everything else was gone. I couldn't remember my address, my phone number or anything else considering my past.

Just as I was trying to remember something, the door of my room opened and a boy about my age entered. He had spiky,brown hair and was wearing a uniform which had the inscription "WAZA" on it along with some strange green glasses.

"Ah,you're finally awake. My name is Geo Stelar, I'm member of the Satella Police Commando. May I ask you for your name?"

I didn't know what that Satella Police should be, but maybe, this Geo would be able to help me to remember.

"I'm Lucas Prince. Nice to meet you!" I said as I shook his hand. I wanted to know what happened and why I was in hospital as fast as possible, so I didn't hesitate to ask:

"Could you tell me how I got here?"

He seemed surprised, but still, he was ready to answer: "I found you in a park at Echo Ridge. You were unconscious, and you were emitting some high-level EM Waves. Don't you remember anything that happened to you?"

He hit the point quite well: "Unfortunately, I don't remember anything but my name and my age. So I'm not able to tell you how I got here. I don't even know what place Echo Ridge is or what EM Waves are..." It made me sad that I didn't know anything about where I was or who exactly I was.

"Hmm, you seem to suffer amnesia from those strong EM Waves." Geo said "Well, let me explain..."

It took some time for me to understand what he was trying to tell me, but after about half an hour, I thought I understood what he said: Basically, EM Waves managed everyday life. For example, if I would send someone an e-mail, an EM Wave would get and deliver it.

"So now,we have to find out who you are and where you life. Would you show me your Hunter-VG?"

"My what?"

"You Hunter-VG! You have to have one!"

I really didn't know what he was talking about: "Sorry, never heard of something like that..."

Another lesson was following: A Hunter-VG, or Hunter for short, was something every single person has, it was containing your personal data, a device to phone people, and your Battle Cards.

"Wait, Battle Cards?"

Geo sighed...

"That Waves must have crashed you memory hard..."

Now, I had to learn about the bad side of the advance in EM Wave technology: There also were bad EM Waves which would try to disturb everything the good ones did. Those were called "Viruses"

I don't know why, but somehow, that term seemed familiar. Anyway, Battle Cards were used to delete those viruses.

"As you don't have a Hunter, we will have to get you one."

I nodded, and we left the hospital to get to the shop next door. As I didn't have any money, Geo bought a dark-red Hunter for me. I attached it onto my arm as Geo did with his one. As soon as I turned it on, a screen materialized in front of me, what made me fall backwards to the floor.

It told me to enter my personal data, which I did immediately. Below my profile, there were two empty fields. One of them said "Brothers", the other one said "Wizard". I asked Geo about it, and he explained them briefly:

"The Brother-Field shows all people you have formed a BrotherBand with. A BrotherBand was usually formed by close friends, so they can contact each other every time. By forming a BrotherBand, you will also tell the other person the secret you just entered while you created your profile, so it's also a prove of thrust."

I thought I understood. It basically brings your friendship to the next level.

"As you don't have any Brothers yet, would you like me to be your first one?" Geo asked. That was a surprising one...

"Is it okay for you? I mean we just know each other for about two hours." I asked back.

"If wouldn't ask if it wasn't. I think I can thrust you."

As we formed our BrotherBand, a warm feeling feel trough my body. After we did so, a picture of Geo appeared in the afore empty field.

"Thanks Geo, at least I know someone I can count on now." I was really thankful that he trusted me so deep without even knowing me for very long.

"Now, let's go on with Wizards..."

He explained that Wizards were EM-beings living in your Hunter. They were able to battle viruses, and were like a close friend to their operator. I felt as if I heard that stuff before, but even though I tried really hard, I couldn't remember where and when.

Suddenly, Geos Hunter started beeping.

"I got a call...it's from Ace!"

As he answered the call, a screen appeared an showed a man with blue hair eating some kind of snack.

"Hi Geo. Did he awake already?" Was he referring to me?

"Yes,he did, but he's suffering a bad amnesia..." Geo answered. "You want to talk to him?" Ace nodded, and Geo pressed some buttons on his Hunter. Suddenly, the screen appeared in front of my face.

"You must be the one Geo found at the park. Would you tell me your name?" Ace asked.

"I'm Lucas Prince, and sadly, I can't tell you anything else about me." I answered.

"That's too bad. Anyway, I'm A.C. Eos, or Ace for short. I'm Satella Police Commando Leader and Geo's chief." That Satella Police must be a big thing if they all are so proud of being a member.

"I just wanted to ask you if it's okay for you if we give out a broadcast about you so we can find people who know you."

I wanted to know what's going on as soon a possible, so I agreed. We said bye to each other, and he hang up the phone.

As soon as Ace and me finished, Geo started talking again:

"Well, as I don't think you have something important to do, would you like to spend the day with me? I will meet my friends in about two hours at Vista Point."

Well, he was right, I didn't have anything to do... at least nothing I remember, so I agreed.

We entered a bus going to "Echo Ridge elementary".

After we arrived, we went to Geo's house.

"Until we know where you live, you can stay at my house if you like. We still have a free room."

I was pleased with that idea... well, it's not that would have another choice anyway...

As we entered his house, a woman who was probably his mother greeted us.

"Hi Geo! Oh,you brought a friend with you?"

"Hi mom! This is Lucas. We found him in the park, and he is suffering from an amnesia. As he doesn't know where he lives, I invited him to stay here until we find out more about him."

From one moment to another, her look changed from joy to worry:

"Oh, that's too bad. You're welcome to life here as long as you like to. I'm Hope Stelar."

I shook her hand and thanked her for her offer. Next, Geo showed me the free room. I didn't have that much more than a bed and a cupboard, but I didn't expect anything else anyway.

"This is your room. I hope you're fine with it." Geo said.

"Of course I am!" I said.

Geo checked the time next and didn't seem pleased:

"Oh,it's almost time! We have to leave,or we will be late! Luna would rip our heads of!"

"Who's Luna?" I asked.

"You will get to know her soon. Let's get off!"

He went up to his room to get rid of his uniform and returned in a red jacket and blue trousers. We went off without hesitating and had to hurry, but we made it in time. Actually, we were the first at the meeting point.

Geo seemed to be relieved:

"Wow, just made it!"

I wondered who this Luna was that he hurried that much just to be on time for her.

"Is this Luna your girlfriend or something? You care much about her being pleased with you."

Geo denied hard: "For God's sake, Luna's not my girlfriend! She's just a good friend of mine."

"Well, it's not that she wouldn't like to be your girlfriend, is it?" A voice from his Hunter said.

"Shut up, Mega!" As Geo spoke, a green creature materialized next to him.

"Why didn't you even introduce me to your new friend anyway?" The creature asked.

"Because you were sleeping until now! Anyway, Lucas, this is Omega-Xis, my Wizard. Just call him Mega for short."

I didn't know why, but even though I knew I should have been scared of Omega-Xis in the moment he showed himself, I didn't feel any fear at all.

We didn't have much time for more smalltalk, as a girl behind us yelled:

"Geo! We're here!"

I turned around and saw a small guy with glasses, a big, fat guy who carried a knife and a fork painted on his clothes, a weird guy with green hair, mostly dressed in violet and a blond girl who was probably Luna. From my first impression, Geo had some strange friends.

**(AN: Sorry for the bad words, but hey, didn't you think the same when you first saw those guys?)**

"Hey guys!" He said as Luna hugged him salutatory.

"Hi Geo!"the small one said. He faced me right after greeting Geo.:

"You must be Lucas." He said as he reached out his hand. "I'm Zack Temple!" I shook his hand, but I wondered how he knew my name.

Geo seemed to know what I was thinking and answered my question:

"I send them a mail while I was up in my room." He explained. That clarified everything!

Next, Geo started to introduce his friends.

"The big one here is Bud Bison" he said as Bud waved his hand.

"The next one is Patrick Sprigs, or Pat for short, and the girl is Luna Platz. You got to know Zack already."

I greeted everyone and explained my situation. They all were very friendly, and went on by introducing themselves more in detail:

Bud, as I thought, had a affection to anything eatable, and his Wizard was named Taurus. Zack had his own homepage, the Zackpedia, from which he seemed to have made up the name for his Wizard, Pedia. Luna saw herself as the leader of the group, as she had been the Class President in elementary school. Pat was more a quiet person, he didn't talk much, but still, he was the most likable of the four. While we were talking, my head suddenly started to hurt, and I went to the ground because of it. I heard a strange voice talking inside my head:

"_Let the test begin..._"

After that single sentence, the headache suddenly stopped. I looked up and saw five worried people around me.

"Lucas,what's up?" Geo asked in worry.

"I don't know, I just suddenly had that really bad headache. And I heard someone talking about a test or something..."

"That's weird. I didn't hear anything, and usually, I'm the one who hears someone else's voice inside his head." Pat said. I didn't know what he wanted to express with the last sentence, but it didn't matter to me, as I spotted something like a meteor falling from the sky...and I went directly in our direction.

"Guys, this is looking bad." Bud said. We tried to find shelter, but it already was to late: Whatever it was, it crashed into the ground right in front of us. After the smoke disappeared, we saw a dark-red creature which had a dark-red armor around it's body, with black wings on his back. It's arms, and head were violet, and he didn't have any legs.

Mega was the first one to speak:

"It's an EM-lifeform! Identify yourself!" He yelled as the creature.

"My name is Cluster." The creature said. "Where am I?"

**That's it for the first chapter. Really hard to write as the one knowing nothing :D Sorry for the delay, I had to deal with a big writer's block . The one** **of you who finds out who's the villian of this story before I name him will get a virtual cookie ;) And if you can tell me a better name for the story, don't hesitate either! xD  
**

**Give me review how you first impressions were, and what I should change/improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! You might not have expected it, but chapter two is up!**

**Sorry for the long delay, I started working in September and just forgot about writing on...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading,have fun ;)**

"It's an EM-lifeform! Identify yourself!" Mega yelled at the creature.

"My name is Cluster.." The creature said "...where am I?"

Mega didn't seem to believe what he said.

"Cluster? It can't be! You're alive?"

"Omega-Xis? So you survived the annihilation of AM?" Cluster asked Mega.

"Do you know him?" Geo asked.

Mega nodded: "Yes, he's an AM-ian..."

Geo was shocked: "But I thought you would have been the last survivor of planet AM."

"Apparently not..." He faced Cluster while talking on:

"I thought you died while you were gone to Planet FM that time."

Cluster looked sad while trying to explain his situation:

"As you know, I was on my way to planet FM because Cepheus was acting suspicious. My mission was to find out if he was planing something. I managed to sneak into the king's throne room and spy a conversation between him and Gemini about their plan on using Andromeda to destroy our planet. Just when I tried to get off, I was captured by Taurus and Wolf. Short after my imprisonment, I was laid under sentence of death, but one night before I should be executed, I managed to escape because Taurus and Wolf were too much occupied by fighting each other than by guarding my prison. I tried to get back to AM and warn everybody, but I didn't make it in time... I saw my home planet exploding with my own eyes..."

I didn't really understand a word, so I asked Geo what they were talking about:

"Hey Geo... what's that "FM" and "AM" stuff about?"

"Well..."

While Mega told Cluster how he survived the destruction of that planet, Geo explained that planet FM's king destroyed planet AM with his weapon called Andromeda, and that Mega, even though he was living on Earth now, was an alien life form from planet AM. It was quite hard to believe, but after what happened to me, I was ready to believe everything.

"And what happened after that?" Mega asked.

"I was traveling trough space for a long period of time because I was looking for a new home planet, until suddenly I heard a voice talking inside my head:

_"Let the test begin. Find the boy who lost his memories."_

I wondered if this was a coincidence or if he really meant me. I mean, I also heard someone talking about a test.

"I saw the image of a human flashing up before passing out. The next thing I remember is crashing into the ground over here."

He looked around until our eyes met. His eyes widened in shock:

"You! You're exactly the one I saw that moment!" He said.

Okay, now I was sure that this was everything but not a coincidence.

"Your wave-frequency is exactly the same as mine... you have to be it!"

As always, I didn't understand what he was talking about at all:

"It's true that I can't remember anything expect the last few hours, and I also heard someone talking about a test just before your "arrival"...but could you please explain what this Wave-thing you said should be?"

To my surprise, Geo was the one talking now:

"It means that you're able to fuse with him to become an EM-Human."

"If our wave-frequencies match each other, I'm able to lend you my power as EM-Partner." Cluster added.

"Geo,how did you know this?"

He needed a bit to think about what to say, but he answered after a while:

"I can do the same with Mega. Should we demonstrate?"

Mega just nodded:

"I'm ready to rumble! It's been 5 years since we had some action here!"

"Okay,let's go! Transcode 003: Mega Man!"

In the moment he spoke, he and Mega vanished in a green light and Geo reappeared in a black jumpsuit and a blue armor. He also had a blue helm with a red visor. He also had a symbol on his chest that somehow seemed familiar to me.

"In this form, I'm called Mega Man." Geo said.

"Megamaaaaaaaan!" Luna screamed as he hugged him so tight it was hard for him to breath.

This girl seemed to have a huge crush on him...

"Luna,let go off me!" He said without hugging her back. She did as she was told.

"Now,Lucas, it's your turn!" Geo, or better said, Mega Man said.

I still had my chin down to the floor until I realized that he wanted me to do the same as he just did.

"W-W-W-what? How should I do this?" I asked.

Before he could answer, I suddenly felt a big pain in my back which made me yelling up while I fell to the ground.

I turned around to see one of the Metaur viruses Geo told me about. He tried to shot them down with his left hand that transformed into a buster as he wave changed, but the were to fast an dodged his attacks. After they knocked him down, they prepared to attack me again.

"This is looking bad... Lucas, let's perform a wave-change!" Cluster ordered.

I didn't understand a word, but I felt as if I should agree.

"I don't know what you're up to, but just do it!"

I didn't know why, but suddenly, words came to my mind:

"EM Wave Change! Lucas Prince, On Air!"

As soon as I said it, Cluster vanished and a dark red light surrounded me. I felt that my whole body was getting warmer and warmer, but the high temperature didn't hurt me. Instead, it gave me the feeling of safety and power.

We the light vanished, I looked down on my body: I was wearing a violet jumpsuit, with a dark-red armor covering my arms, legs and chest. I also had a helm in the same color with a black visor. On my left shoulder, there was a protector that had the shape of a dragon head, and on my right shoulder, the protector looked like Cluster's head... in fact, it WAS his head, and he started talking to me:

"Feels great,doesn't it? In this form, we're called Comet Cluster. Now, let's take care of those viruses!"

"But how?" I asked back, not knowing what to do.

"Focus your power into your right hand." I did as I was told, and suddenly, a burning axe formed out of my arm bed and hand.

"Amazing!" I said.

"You're made of EM-waves now, there's much more than this. Let's get ready to rumble!"

I rushed towards the virus, and suddenly, more words were popping up inside my head:

_"Axe Boomerang!" _I yelled as I launched my axe towards the virus. It hit with full force and the virus went down. The axe returned just after the virus was deleted.

"Nice one, but there's more!" Cluster said.

A group of multiple Metaur and Zapace viruses appeared in front of me. I listened to my head again, and just yelled: _"Axe Tornado!"_

I started spinning and unleashed a burning tornado towards the viruses, deleting them all.

"Great job!" MegaMan said while deleting some other viruses.

"Only one guy left!"

Yeah,only one, but what a virus! The last guy was an XXL Monosword virus. I rushed towards it along with MegaMan, whos left arm was now transformed into a sword.

After he hit the virus with his sword, I jumped up a bit over it's head:

_"Power Swing!"_

I smashed my axe into the virus and it went down. Just after I landed on the ground, my Wavechange was canceled.

"Nice job!" Geo, who also returned to his human form, said.

"Thanks!" I answered.

_"You did well." _

That strange voice was back again.

"Who are you! Reveal yourself!" I postulated.

_"We'll meet as soon as you pass the next test. Be on guard!"_

"Damn..." I wanted to know who send me here and who made me fight real viruses, but it seemed as if everything I could do was waiting for the next enemy to attack.

"This guy seems to be serious...I wonder what he's up to." Cluster said from inside my Hunter.

"Can't help you with that...wait, how did you get inside there?"

"You know, I'm made of EM-Waves, so I can enter this place whenever I want."

Well, that seemed to be logical...

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. On the display, I saw it was Ace who was calling.

"Hi Ace!" I answered the call.

"Hi Lucas...may I talk to you about what just happened at the Satella police HQ?"

"Wait, who do you know?"

"I'll explain later."

With that, he hang up the phone.

"Well, where's that HQ?" I asked Geo.

"We need to go there over the Astro Wave. It's a Wave Road in space we can use to travel around the world in high speed." Geo seemed to have accustomed to explaining everything to me.

"Well, let's go!" I said. "We have to Wave Change again,correct?"

Geo nodded.

"Well Cluster, ready?" I asked my new partner.

"Whenever you are." He said.

"EM Wave Change, Lucas Prince, On Air!" I changed to Comet Cluster again.

"Transcode 003: MegaMan!" Geo yelled while changing into MegaMan again.

I suddenly realized something:

"Hey, Geo?" I addressed him.

"Yes?"

"Why do you use other words than me when you perform a Wave Change?" I asked.

"This I probably what Ace wanted to talk about." He assumed.

"Well, then let's get going fast." I suggested.

We used the Wave Road to get up to the sky and out to space.

"This is awesome!" I was able to see the whole planet from out here. Somehow, I started liking the world I crushed into, even though I didn't really remember where I lived before.

"I thought the same the first time I went up here." Geo said. "Earth looks so beautiful from up here..."

Suddenly, the beautiful atmosphere was interrupted by a fireball rushing towards Geo.

"Look out!" I screamed, but it was to late. He tried to dodge, but the ball still hit im and exploded.

The next second, a water ball hit me out of nowhere.

MegaMan got up in front of me and yelled:

"Who are you? Why are you attacking us?"

"You say that you don't remember me?" A voice said.

"This can't be!" Mega said.

"I offer you a choice! A: Battle and lose B: Surrender!" A figure appeared in front of us, it looked like a giant balance with fire on the right side and water on his left.

"It's you, Libra Scales!" MegaMan said.

**Even though chapter two might be a bit shorter, I hope you still like it. I don't know when I'll upload the next one, as I'm also writing another story together with a friend. Also, work leaves not that much free time...anyway, read and review, see you next time!**


End file.
